SonAmy Week 2018
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: Welcome to SonAmy Week 2018! Time to celebrate Sonic and Amy's love all over the world! Each chapter is self-contained and written for this year's themes: Pokemon, Spy, Medieval, Arabian Nights, Superheroes, Medical, Captured, and Sonic Mania. Enjoy!
1. Pokemon

_(First of all, welcome to SonAmy week! This is my first year doing this, so a little introduction is in order. SonAmy week is a themed event held most on tumblr and twitter, but I'm also bringing it to this site. Each day is a different theme, and there will be fanart and fanfic posted for everyone's enjoyment of our favorite couple! Here is my submission for the first theme, "Pokemon"! I don't know much about Pokemon, so I did my best with my own ideas. Thanks to my friends on discord for their inspiration and knowledge as well. These pieces will be short and very "slice-of-life"-esque, but please enjoy!)_

* * *

 ** _Pokemon_**

* * *

"Sonic, I've never seen you so engrossed in your phone before."

The blue hedgehog didn't even answer his girlfriend as he was intensely focused on his device. His gloved thumbs flew across the screen with impressive speed, but he didn't appear to be texting.

"Sonic?" Amy walked up to him, stomping her boots loudly, and tapped on the top of his phone. He still didn't move, his green eyes wide and intense. She peeked over the top and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hi."

Sonic jumped, throwing his phone in the air but quickly catching it. "A-amy, hi, sorry - how long have you been there?"

"Whatcha looking at?" She tried to snatch the phone away from him and swiveled her head to get a better look.

"Oh, _this_? Heh, it's nothing - " sweatdrops began forming on his brow, and he pulled the device away from her.

He was quick, but Amy was persistent. She wrestled the phone away from him with her strong arms… only to look at him with a confused face.

" _Pokemon Go_?" she said, one eyebrow cocked. "I had no idea you played."

"Don't judge me," Sonic shot back, swiping his phone from her nosy fingers. He crossed his arms in defiance.

"I'm not! Just surprised is all. You normally don't get caught up in video games, considering your life practically _is_ one."

He smirked at her. "Heh, well, what I like about this one is it can be played outside, all over the world. And because I'm the fastest thing alive, I know the spots where all the rare Pokemon are. No one's got me beat."

Amy listened to her boyfriend go on and on about something he loved, enjoying him being so passionate. He normally wasn't one to gush on and on like a fanboy so it was nice to see him so happy, even if she didn't know or care much about it. Her eyes began glazing over as she stopped listening to his words and instead just watched the sparkle in his eyes, and the tone of his voice as he talked rapidly, and his eager body-language.

"Ah, I've been talkin' too much. You wanna go with me?"

Sonic's intense focus back on her brought Amy back. "Go where? To catch pokemon?"

"Yeah!"

Amy just stared at him for a moment before giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice that for once _I'm_ not the overexcited dork about something, _you_ are."

"Hey! I'm not a _dork_."

"I mean, you kinda are, but I like it!"

"Hmph. Guess that means your dorky boyfriend is going without you. _Bye_!"

Just like that, Sonic took off, leaving Amy behind. She just stared at the spot where he'd only been a second ago before hollering his name.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You get back here now!"

Nothing. She waited, tapping her foot and staring at the door expectantly. He played this game with her a lot, running off and coming back. It was his preferred method of flirting and teasing Amy, but it got on her nerves more often than not. He liked seeing her mad way too much. Amy grumbled a few choice words under her breath as she pulled out her phone. She tapped the store and began downloading Pokemon Go, never thinking she'd be in this situation. But if Sonic loved it this much, she'd give it a try.

"I'm still waiting, Sonic," she said to the empty room, knowing that Sonic could hear her no matter how far he was. It was his ability in their relationship; she always knew where he was, and he could always hear her voice.

Once the app was done downloading, she opened it up and scrolled through game's the introduction, wondering what exactly about this fascinated her boyfriend so much. Seemed like it'd be too slow-paced for his taste.

Sonic returned a moment later, and it was Amy's turn to be engrossed in her phone. If she would have looked up, she'd have been greeted by Sonic's pout.

"Back so soon?" she teased him, not looking up.

"No, Amy, this is the _worst_. The app just updated and it's the _dumbest_ thing, Amy. It's not working anymore, and I can't do anything! It keeps saying I'm going 'too fast', _as if_ , stupid thing. Pshh, I can't go too fast. More like it's _too slow._ "

"What do you mean?" Amy glanced up, and Sonic showed her the warning image: a speed meter that did indeed say he was moving too fast for the game to work.

"Now when I'm running around I can't see any Pokemon because it says I'm going too fast! What's _wrong_ with this thing, can't believe I can't play my game anymore..."

His angry pout was enough to make Amy giggle again.

"It's not funny. Man, I was really enjoying this game too, now they gotta ruin it with not letting me use my speed," he continued to grumble. "Took away my _one_ advantage…"

"Aw, I'm sorry babe," she set her phone down and went around to hug him, gently rubbing his back to soothe his annoyance. She kissed his pouting lips, trying to form them into a smile, but they remained stubbornly frowned. She wondered what she could possibly do to cheer him up, but as she looked at their two phones sitting next to each other, an idea struck her. She gently spoke into his ear.

"Hey, Sonic, why don't we play together? I can help you slow down, and you can take me to places where the best rare Pokemon are. Maybe we can even trade phones every so often, and help each other out?"

Sonic pulled back from her embrace to look her in the eye, the glimmer back in his green eyes. "Amy! That's - " he didn't even finish his sentence before planting a huge kiss on her lips. His arms wrapped around her tightly, suddenly giddy that he had such a brilliant and helpful girlfriend. He could have his game _and_ his girl, at the same time. Suddenly this update was the best thing ever, if he could spend more time with Amy doing something he loved.

Before Amy even knew she was being kissed, her boyfriend pulled her into his arms and took off past the speed of sound. She let out a small welp from the sudden rush in both her heart and her body.

"Sonic, did you even remember the phones?"

"Ah - " The blue hedgehog returned back, grabbed the phones, and then ran back on a new adventure, searching for cute creatures to capture with his girlfriend. She had him slow down when needed, and he knew all the best remote spots. They traveled the world together, becoming the two best Pokemon trainers on the planet.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the Pokemon theme! Again thanks to my discord friends for their help~_

 _Tune in tomorrow for "Spy"!_


	2. Spy

_Sonicsis, Rowan Jacobs, , IHeartSonAmy, Miss-Ecchi, Heart Reveries_ : _Thanks for your reviews! Took some creative liberties with this theme because my traditional spy ideas weren't great, and I ran out of time. I'm not super confident about my execution of this idea, and I wrote it very quickly, but I hope y'all enjoy regardless~_

* * *

 _Spy_

* * *

It was going to be a great day. The sun was out, flickies were singing, it wasn't too hot outside, and Amy had a date with Sonic later. She was super excited to go on a picnic with him, and he even promised to do all the preparation. But before she would go to meet him at the park, Amy had to make quick stop at the mall to pick up some new jewelry to go with her outfit. The girl happily walked along through her favorite building, picking up some things to make her look pretty, daydreaming about Sonic and how much she was going to hug him later - then, all of a sudden - she saw him. Making his way down the mall hallway, hauling more than a few bags on his strong arms, his cobalt blue fur and trademark red sneakers unmistakeable.

Amy had to a double-take. Was that really her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, at the _mall_? Sonic hated shopping, despised it, as he was so quick to tell her. She always had to drag him here. What would he possibly have to buy? Amy had to get a better look at his bags, and she quickly fell into step behind him. He had earbuds sticking into his ears, and he hummed along with the beat as he walked forward - and that was another thing. He really was moving rather slowly for him, not in a rush or a hurry as per usual.

Then again, what if it wasn't Sonic after all? Amy blushed; she'd hugged more than her share of random strangers in her excitement. She couldn't let herself get all worked up if this wasn't even him. She had to be sure. That deep blue cobalt color was unmistakable, but his behavior (slowly strolling through a shopping mall) couldn't be more unlike him.

Staying on the edge of the mall corridor, Amy made her way closer to him. She didn't want to attract attention, but Sonic could run off at any second. Then again, if he did take off at his speed, she'd know for sure it was him. His muffled voice reached her ears, and she closed her eyes for a second to concentrate on what he was saying - was he… singing?

She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. He had a nice, attractive voice, but he could _no_ t use it to sing. He sounded so terrible. What were those lyrics anyway? She knew Sonic loved rock and edgy and fast music, but she could never make out what they were singing, and Sonic's rendition wasn't making it much easier. He belted out something incoherent and Amy belted out her own laugh.

Sonic turned around in a flash (how he could hear her laughter over his blaring music she'd never guess). Amy welped and jumped into the mall foliage, hoping he wouldn't come investigate. They'd made eye contact though, and Amy knew she was busted.

"Amy? Is that you?"

The girl remained silent, but Sonic was over her in a second, his left hand pulling back the large leaves to reveal her sheepish expression. He looked down at her, confused but amused.

"Ames… What're you followin' me around for?

"Oh, don't act so shocked," Amy huffed and leaped up, brushing off her dress. "It's not like I've never followed you before."

"Yeah, but you're usually not hiding in a _bush_!" He glared at her, but she knew he was only half-angry. "What gives? Can't a guy get some privacy, sheesh."

"Nice to see you too, Sonic." Amy cutely tried to peek into his bags. "What do you have to hide from me, hmm?"

Sonic pulled them back. "I"m not the one who's hiding! Usually when you see me you _have_ to run and hug me."

"Hey, in my defense you're super huggable, even with those sharp quills."

He had to look away to hide his surprise blush. "Still, why not just come and say hey? No need to be a stalker. Thought we put those days behind us."

"Weeeell," Amy drawled out. "I _was_ gonna surprise you with a hug at first, and then I saw you were shopping and didn't want to bother you. Also, uh, you know I've hugged the wrong hedgehog before."

" _Yes_." He scowled.

"Aww, Sonic is _jealous_ ~" Amy teased.

"No, I'm _not_. Just trying to make peace with the fact that my girlfriend has terrible eyesight," he teased her, his smile returning.

"I do not!"

"Heh, I got all this stuff…" he held up his bags, "And didn't get you what you _really_ need, some _glasses_."

It was Amy's turn to scowl, but Sonic spoke too fast for her to get a word in.

"You'd honestly look super cute in glasses, Ames."

She blinked at him, suddenly super shy from the compliment. Her anger evaporated, but her face stayed bright red, this time from a blush. "Aww, you think…?" she looked down at the ground.

"I do." Sonic dropped his shopping bags and approached his girl, one arm around her shoulder, one brushing away her bang-quills. Amy was still too shy to look up at him, so he planted a kiss on her forehead, and whispered in her ear. "You look super cute all the time. Even when you're covered in fake leaves."

Amy pushed him away playfully, Sonic chuckling and grinning.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you? So if not glasses, what _did_ you buy me?" Now free of Sonic's grasp, Amy made another move towards his shopping bags.

He quickly snatched them up. "Nuh-uh, missy. Who said it was for you anyway?"

Amy's hammer appeared, but Sonic was unmoved, staring her down. "It better not be for _anothe_ r girl, Sonic!"

"Well, maybe I _will_ give it to another girl! I don't think a sneaky spy like you deserves it!"

Amy's hands gripped her hips. "Oh please - you're gonna tell me you've _never_ spied on _me_ before? Never kept watch over me at night, sleeping on my roof?"

Sonic froze, the color draining from his face. "How did you - "

Amy rolled her eyes but grinning, glad she finally got the best of him. "Please. Your feet are fast, but hardly quiet. You make such a racket when you're up there!"

His face was now bright red. "I-I, I can't, _youreallyknewthiswholetime_?"

"Of course I did. If you ask me, you've been spying on me longer than I've been chasing you."

"That's not the same thing! I'm not a creep! I promise! And that's way different than what you were doing!"

"How is that?"

"You were spying on me because you're blind and/or don't trust me, and I was spying on you because - uh, because!"

"Because you just like watching me sleep?"

"No, Amy. Look, I - " He kicked at the ground, sheepish. "I just wanna protect you. I have some big enemies, and now that we're together Ames, I don't want anyone coming after you on account of me. So I thought I'd watch over you, and any bad guys that come for you would have to go through me first. I didn't mean it to come off creepy. I just really care and don't want anything to happen to you."

"Awww, Sonic~" Amy squeed, instantly hugging him close to her. She loved him so much, and how protective and kind he was. She'd kinda known that was the case, but to hear him say it... "I don't mind you being on the roof if you're there to watch over me… You really care about me and want to protect me, how _sweet_. Sonic, you're the best boyfriend _ever_."

"Yeah, I kinda am," he agreed, hugging her back, his hands gently massaging her. "Only because you're the best girlfriend ever. And for that, you do deserve what I got for you…"

He let go of her to start fishing through his bags. "Most of this is for the picnic, but, uh, thought you might like this - I'm terrible at picking out gifts, so Tails suggested this idea. Hope ya like it…"

He handed her a very small brown box, tied with light blue ribbon. The girl searched his eyes before taking it, drinking in his handsome smile and loving expression. Amy took the box and gently unwrapped it, wondering what in the world Sonic would think to buy her. Inside the small cardboard walls laid - a gift card. For the whole mall.

Amy nearly exploded with joy. "Sonic! Are you serious? This is amazing!"

"Wait, wait, wait - one more thing about it. You can't use that card unless I'm with you. Those are the rules."

She gasped. "You mean you _wanna go shopping with m_ e?"

"Yeah - ya know, today was the first day I've actually come here on my own volition, and it's not so bad. And I know how much you like shopping, so at the very least I can enjoy how pretty you are when you're happy."

Amy's smile couldn't get any wider. "Oh Sonic, I'll just be happy to spend time with you, wherever we are. The shopping is a nice bonus. Oh, I can't wait to try on clothes for you~"

"After the picnic, 'kay? I'm starving."

With that, Amy gathered up the bags, and Sonic took her in his arms bridal style, and the two hedgehogs headed off to the park for their picnic date.


	3. Medieval

_IHeartSonAmy, NeckBreak, Miss-Ecchi, Sonicsis, Heart Reveries, Lynkia, Guest, RMFan, miyako . okami (from ch. 1): thank you all so much for your support and kind words! You all give me the best motivation to keep doing this. Please enjoy "Medieval"! I am in love with this concept and I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

 _Medieval_

* * *

"Your Highness."

The dull voice from the castle guard was not even close to being enough to get Prince Sonic to look up from his perch. The blue hedgehog, a young royal, was nestled in the cushioned seat in the bay window of his bedroom, admiring the kingdom spread out before him. The sun was rising above the horizon, and he had places to go. He wanted to run while the day was still young and before the heat made it a hazard to be outside. He adjusted the new crown on his head, before deciding it wasn't worth the bother, and tossed it back on his bed. He'd been scolded for not wearing it, and then scolded for losing it when he did. He could never make anyone in this castle happy. Royal life just didn't suit him, and never would.

"Prince Sonic. It is time to meet your new bodyguard."

The young teen rolled his eyes. "Psh. You guys don't learn, do ya?" He jumped to his feet, bringing a glove up his nose.

"I can take care of myself, and there's no one who can keep up with me. So bring me another bodyguard, and I'll leave them in the dust, just like the last few." He waved a hand in dismissal, and was about to zip off to start his day of exploring.

The guard stood in his way. "Your Highness, this knight has been specifically trained to protect you and keep you with you."

Sonic cocked his head to the side, tired of rolling his eyes. "Riiight. As if anyone could. Fine, let's see what you got."

"Your Highness, this is Lady Knight Rose."

The prince watched as the knight entered the room, her face, limbs, and chest covered in lightweight silver armor. He couldn't quite make out her species, but the two pink ears poking out of her helmet intrigued him. This was his first female bodyguard, and honestly the first woman he'd been introduced to in a non-romantic context. His parents were eager to marry him off but the last thing Sonic wanted was to be tied down; his crown was enough of a burden. He couldn't imagine having a wife anytime soon.

"I assure you, she is one of the strongest and swiftest we have."

Sonic sized her up. No way she could keep up with him, especially in all that armor. And she didn't look that strong - but his mind quickly changed when Rose brandished her weapon: a gigantic warhammer. It was painted crimson and gold, was bigger than she was, yet she shouldered it with apparent ease.

He nodded slightly as if impressed, but still doubted her speed. "Alright lady, let's see what you got."

The blue hedgehog took off running, and a knowing smile grew up his face as he looked behind him. The knight had been left in the dust, nowhere to be seen. This had been too easy. The other ones had at least tried to run after him, but this one was probably still back in his quarters, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Sonic smiled as he looked towards the sunrise. Now that he was out here, he'd take a quick detour to his favorite spot, cool off in the waterfall, and then head out to the desert he hadn't crossed yet.

The refreshing waterfall's mist beckoned the young prince, and he took just a moment to inhale the lovely scent of flowers that only grew here. He never wanted to rule this kingdom, just explore every nook and cranny -

A cleared throat.

Sonic turned around, nearly jumping from the shock. Lady Knight Rose stood not two feet from him, her hands behind her back. He blinked at her.

"What? How did you follow me? I didn't see you behind me. Impossible."

"I did follow you, m'lord. I am to be by your side at all times"

"What, but, I didn't - " he growled a bit and then took off again. This time as he raced along, he looked all around him, but couldn't see her anywhere. He ran at near his top speed, taking different ways and going to remote spots, but wherever he ended up and stopped, she was there. Top of the mountain? There she was. Hidden cave? She waited for him. Secret woods? She appeared a moment later. Every path he took, she was at the end of it.

Finally he came to a stop and confronted her. "Okay, okay, _how_ are you doing this? It's starting to freak me out. I don't need a shadow, I don't need a bodyguard, I don't need anyone else, I can take care of myself."

Lady Knight Rose spoke. "Your Highness, Prince Sonic, I have trained specifically to stay by your side, even given your unique powers."

"Okay, but _how_? You're not as fast as me, _obviously,_ but you always follow me and find me somehow. I order you to tell me." He didn't abuse his royal authority much, but this was bugging him.

The knight reached into her pouch, and revealed a multiplicity of magic charms, including a deck of tarot cards. "I'm not as fast as you, it's true, but I have my own gifts. I have the ability of foresight and fortune telling. I can predict certain behaviors. So I divine where you will go, and use my own speed to follow you as best I can."

Sonic nodded. "Okay, so you have a gift. Fine. Seems like it could be put to better use than chasin' me around. I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself. Always had a bit of a wildside. Can't be tamed. You're wasting your time." He turned his back on her.

"My lord, if I may." Her hand touched his shoulder. Perhaps it was a bit inappropriate, but Sonic didn't mind too much for some reason. In fact, her gauntlets were fingerless at the tips, so he felt the warmth of her bare hand, and it felt… _nice_. He turned to face her, and suddenly wanted to take off that helmet to see if the rest of her face was as cute as her ears, and her features were as pretty as her voice...

"Our apothecaries bear witness you sprained your ankles half a dozen times, and that is just _this_ week. Last week, you had two broken bones. The week before, you came back to the palace with your arms bruised and cut - right before an important ceremony. You had lost your crown as well."

The prince shrugged. "So what? It's not like I have anyone attacking me, that was all my own doing. All that's already been healed. And I got a new crown. So no biggie. What does that have to do with havin' a bodyguard anyway?"

"Precisely. All of those injuries have come at your own doing. You may be able to protect yourself from any external threats, but that is not what concerns His Majesty the King. I've been trained to protect you from your only true threat. Yourself."

"Psh, what? I know Dad doesn't like how much I travel, does he really expect me to _stop_?"

"No, not stop. Your Father is well aware of your free spirit and stubborn nature. I am to keep an eye on you, and if - _when_ \- you injure yourself I am to tend to your wounds. I have received medical training as well. I am only to be your companion and bodyguard. In, if I may, the literal sense of the word. Of course, I would fight for you if attacked, as I am quite skilled with my warhammer." She pulled it out again, as if just to show off, and Sonic had to admire the weapon.

He thought for just a moment. "Huh. Guess if you always know where I'm gonna be, I can't avoid you. If you insist on coming with me, just don't slow me down. I hafta ask though, how did you get stuck with this job? Seems like you could do a lot of other, more useful things, than this..."

"I volunteered, my Prince."

Sonic raised a brow. Every other bodyguard he'd been assigned quit after just a few hours. But this knight, this _girl_ , was almost made to be here with him. She was rather fast, had a really cool weapon, could predict the future to some extent - and had a lovely voice. He found heat coming to his cheeks, and again wished he could see her face.

"Why? No one ever _want_ s to deal with me. And you can drop the formalities of speech, I could care less about those."

She was hesitating answering his question, and he prodded her with a gentle, kind voice. "Hey, if we're gonna be stuck together, ya gotta be honest with me. It's okay."

"The truth is… I admire you."

His heart jumped at her sudden honesty. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I admire you," she repeated. "As much as I can tell the future, I was never sure what to do with mine. As others told my fortune, there remained one individual that always appeared in each of my timelines. You, Prince Sonic. The cards, the stars, the tea leaves - they all say the same thing - We are destined to meet and share a bond. So I knew the only way to get close to you would be to train and make it my goal to be your protector and constant companion, always. Also, I was bored being just a simple knight. I know you travel a lot, and if I'm to always be by your side, I would have the opportunity to see the world."

Sonic was still shocked. He'd asked her to be honest, but he hadn't expected all this. Finally a smile appeared on his muzzle as her last sentence sunk in. If she loved to travel, she was a woman after his own heart. Normally a woman (even a noble knight) being so forward with him, a _prince_ , was heavily frowned upon, but Sonic hated rules and traditions anyway.

"My lord, I apologize - "

"Don't."

The prince approached the knight, staring into the cold metal of her helmet, wishing he had x-ray vision. He felt a bond with this woman despite not knowing her appearance. He felt a bond with her despite only knowing her today. All the other women he'd met had been dull and boring, but this one… he could actually picture having a future with her. When she spoke about them being destined to meet, part of him felt the ring of truth to her words. And this was in spite of his disregard for fortune telling, and need to form his own path in life.

Sonic reached for her neck, putting one hand under her helmet. As if she immediately understood, the knight reached for the other side of the headpiece, and the two of them pulled it off together. He watched with eagerness, his heart beating rapidly - he finally looked upon her face. He first noticed her dazzling green eyes, then her sweet pink fur, her tiny nose, and her adorable quills - she was a hedgehog, just like him! Lady Knight Rose had three adorable bang-quills that drooped between her eyes, and all Sonic wanted to do was brush them away, and have his hands explore every bit of her soft face. She was indeed even lovelier than her voice, more beautiful than he'd imagined. The memory of her gigantic warhammer reminded him she was also strong, and her sturdy boots and earlier words suggested she did indeed love traveling and adventure.

Sonic was beyond smitten.

"You can come with me anywhere, m'lady," he said, his heart beating wildly. He gently took her hand before planting a kiss on the back of it.

She blushed, her muzzle darker pink than her fur. "So where to today, m'lord?"

"I'm not sure yet, but, I want you to come with me. Try to keep up, okay?"

And so Prince Sonic and his loyal Knight, Lady Amy Rose, took on the world, and lived happily ever after.


	4. Arabian Nights

_Lynkia, Akari, Sonicsis, Heart Reveries: Thank you guys a ton~ Love you all~ Please enjoy this chapter. :) _

* * *

_Arabian Nights_

* * *

Sand. Nothing but sand for miles and miles. The weary traveler, a deep blue hedgehog named Sonic, stood out like an oasis as he ran through the desert. It was no stretch to say he was lost - each dune he passed appeared the same as the last, and the sands seemed to go on eternally. He tried to run in a straight line, thinking he'd eventually reach the end, but an endless sandstorm made him have to change direction. Sonic also attempted to follow the sun as it sunk further down into the horizon, but ran into the same challenges. No matter what he tired, nothing but desert as far as he could see. Though normally speedy, Sonic was slowed down by the the sand. It took more effort for him to wade his way through the ground, his favorite red shoes were sinking further in with each step.

Sonic was tired. He was sore. He was hungry and very thirsty. He was lost. And most of all, he was regretting his decision to explore the one place on the planet he hadn't explored yet. And he was beginning to see why he'd left it untouched. But his wanderlust always kept him coming back here, eager to see the Eternal Sands with his own green eyes.

The sun was giving way to a modest sunset - and Sonic knew that the temperature was about to drop dramatically. If he didn't find his way out of the desert soon, he would freeze, it would be too dark to see, and who knew what manner of creatures would come out then - scorpions were the least of his worries. If only he could find the edge of these sands, could find firmer ground where plants could actually take hold, he could speed up and get out -

The last few rays of sunlight glittered on the sands, painting them a light coral. If only he could find an oasis, one drop of water, he was getting weak and wouldn't last the night out here. Everyone told him his risk-taking would be the end of them, and Sonic hated to admit he was wrong. No. He wouldn't give up until the last breath was stolen from his sand-filled lungs. So the blue hedgehog trudged along, determined to find an escape. There had to be. Despite not seeing any sign of life for miles and miles, Sonic kept going. He wasn't about to lose to a desert. He desperately scanned his surroundings, looking for hope.

There. In the distance. A very faint smog above a faraway dune. A smoke signal? Sonic immediately changed direction and headed towards it, his shoes kicking up a sandwave behind him. After crossing the top of the dune, he spied a brightly colored tent, tinted even more lovely due to the sunset. Sure enough, a fire was lit inside, smoke billowing up towards the darkening sky. He made his way towards the tent, by this time panting yet dry as a bone, exhausted, and weary.

"Hello?" he called out in a raspy tone, surprised his voice even worked.

A female figure in the corner suddenly jumped up. She was covered completely in brightly covered fabric - except for her face. Before Sonic had time to react, a pink hedgehog was already running over to embrace him. Sonic was too tired to push her off, so he just stood there confused as she hugged him tightly, his throat burning.

"Water?" he gasped.

"Oh, sorry," she answered, and let go of him to to grab a leather flask. "I nearly forgot myself. I'm just so happy you made it. I was hoping tonight would be the night!"

Sonic snatched the flask from her and opened it, pouring the entire contents in his parched mouth. It felt like nectar from the gods, heaven's liquid, so sweet and refreshing.

"Feel better?" his companion asked. "How long have you been stuck in the desert?"

He gasped and laid down on his back, not caring about propriety at the moment, and just took a moment to catch his breath. "Too long. They named this place right, huh? Sands really are eternal here."

"In a way. My name is Amy Rose, by the way. I'm so happy you're here, I've been waiting on you. I've prepared a meal as well, if you're hungry…"

Sonic's ears perked up, and that was all it took to jump back on his feet. The girl offered him a full plate, and he didn't even care what it was, he gobbled it down in few seconds.

"Wow." The girl blinked, and then cleared his plate from him.

"Thank you," Sonic said as he recovered. He lied back down again, supporting his quills with his hands and closing his eyes. "For helping me. I may need to stay the night if it's not too much trouble. What're you doing all the way out here, anyway?"

"Of course you can stay the night. But, you really _don't know_? You have no idea who I am?"

"...no, should I?" he opened one eye to study the girl. The intensity of her gaze was creeping him out a little bit. She sat kneeling on her legs, her hands on her knees.

"I'm here because of the _prophecy_. That one day, a weary traveler, the world's greatest hero, would get lost in the Eternal Sands, and perish. In order to do our part, one of my people would have to stay out here in watch of him, in hope that we could prevent the prophesied disaster from taking the hero's life."

Now both of his eyes were wide open as he stared at Amy. "Wait. Lemme get this straight. Yer tellin' me, you've been waiting out here, in the middle of nowhere, for your hero - for _me_ \- to get lost and somehow find you?"

She nodded eagerly, a smile on her face. "Yes. I've been waiting my whole life to see you~"

Sonic burst out laughing, and Amy drooped. " _Seriously?_ Not gonna lie, that's kinda lame- "

"Hey!" She suddenly yelled at him, and her angry tone made his blood freeze. "I just saved your life, remember? If I hadn't been out here in the 'middle of nowhere' waiting for you, you'd probably still be lost and the desert would have taken your life. Show some gratitude!"

She had summoned a gigantic hammer and held it over him. Sonic backed up so quickly, he ran into the back of her tent, his sharp spines cutting a small hole in it. The evening wind blew inside, dampening her fire.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Sonic quickly apologized, raising his hands. "I am grateful, didn't mean to make you mad, or tear a hole in your tent, or - "

"Can't believe I waited all my life for you and you're an ungrateful and lazy jerk! And you destroyed my home, argh! You're not the hero I've been waiting for, you're just a dummy who went into the Eternal Sands for fun! You didn't even bring any water or food, did you?"

Maybe the fire was dying, but the flames in Amy's eyes more than made up for it. She was pointing her hammer right at him, ready to strike, and Sonic gulped. "No, I am a hero, I promise! Either way, you helped me out and I insulted you, that's my bad. Can you put that hammer down please…? Pretty please? As pretty as you are please?"

She blinked, the fire disappearing from her eyes, but the heat had transferred to her cheeks. "You think I'm pretty?"

Sonic nodded, relieved he'd found an opening. "Yes. You're very pretty. When I saw you after lookin' at nothing but sand for ages, you're the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Her hammer instantly rose again. "You're lying. All you cared about was food and water and then you were gonna take a _nap_. You ignored everything I said to you!"

Sonic had had it with this girl. No one outdid his attitude. "Well, forgive me for getting lost in the desert! It's my job to protect the whole world, and so I just had to come here, too!"

"Well, forgive me for waiting here my whole life, and being _your_ hero and saving you!"

"Forgive me for asking for water and food, like that's so horrible! It's your fault for living in this desert in the first place!"

"You took advantage of my hospitality! _Ooooh_ , I should have listened when they said you'd try to charm me, you're lucky you're _so handsome_."

The two hedgehogs just stared at each other, emotions running wild.

"So, uh," Sonic finally spoke, the wind from the torn tent ruffling his quills. He raised a hand to the back of his head, not sure why he was suddenly bashful. "You really think I'm handsome?"

Amy lowered her hammer but still kept a tight grip on it. He could see her muzzle turning pink in the firelight.

"Yeah, I wasn't _expecting_ , I mean, I was _hoping_ and _dreaming_ you'd be cute. When I was out here all alone, most of what I did was daydream about the day you'd come, and what you'd look like, and what you'd say to me." She gave a dreamy and romantic sigh. "And now you're here you're so dreamy and handsome yet such a jerk and it makes me mad." She pouted.

"Hey, I wasn't tryin' to be a jerk, I'm sorry, 'kay? I'll fix your tent, here.." he kicked up a wave of sand as he rushed around the tent, trying to find any loose pieces of fabric to repair the hole. In his haste, he kicked sand into the firepit, extinguishing it completely. The tent was now shrouded in complete darkness.

Despite his dehydration, Sonic could _feel_ the cold sweat forming on his forehead. "Sorry… again… and, uh… for the record, I do think you're really pretty, wasn't lyin' about that, heh heh," he chuckled nervously.

Amy let out an audible sigh, and holstered her hammer. "It's for the best that the fire is out, we won't attract any beasts this way. Don't worry about my tent, now that you've finally showed up I can go home. So I'll have to pack it up anyway."

Sonic instantly felt bad. He wanted go go over to her and pat her back or something, but couldn't see exactly where she was in the darkness. "Hey, in the morning, I'll help you pack all this stuff and get you home, okay? Don't worry about that. As long as you know how to get out of this desert."

"Of course I do…" Sonic heard her footsteps across the blankets sprawled across the ground, and followed her as she opened the tent flap to head outside. He remained silently at her side as she looked at the bare sky. He had to admit, the wide view of the stars, thanks to the mostly flat horizon, was a gorgeous view.

"I can follow the stars and make it back to my people."

Sonic felt a softness against his glove, and realized Amy's hand had brushed his. He quickly took it, letting their fingers intertwine, and causing a shock of pleasant warmth through his heart.

"Where are _your_ people?" Amy asked, and Sonic turned to look at her, shaking his head.

"Just me."

She squeezed his hand. "I see. I guess the life of a traveling hero like you can be a lonely one."

"I don't mind it."

The two continued stargazing for a few more minutes, holding hands and enjoying the evening.

Amy spoke. "You know I just realized I don't even know your name. I always just thought of you as 'the hero'."

"Heh, it's alright if you wanna call me that, but uh, name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. You've had to have heard of me?"

"Never by name. But Sonic, that's a nice name…" she started blushing again, and then leaned in closer, wrapping the rest of her arm with his and not just her hand. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Huh. You'd be the first to not know me, but guess I can forgive it, considerin' you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

Amy didn't try to untangle their arms, but she glared at him.

"I'm glad you were, though. You did save my life, I'd be in a tough spot without you. So thanks. The more I think about it, you waiting out here just for me, the less I think what you did is lame, and more… "

"... _romantic_?" Amy finished for him, and pulled herself even closer, so their lips were almost touching.

The hero flushed scarlet. "I-I was gonna go with 'noble', but r-romantic works too…"

The girl stood on her tiptoes to steal a quick kiss from his lips. She went back to sand level, grinning and nuzzling into his shoulder. Not to be outdone, Sonic gently grabbed her chin to pull her in for another gentle peck - but the two of them turned it into a longer kiss, their lips dancing together in the starlight.


	5. Superheroes

_Lynkia, Heart Reveries, NeckBreak, SpeedsMyGame,Sonicsis, Akari: Thanks everyone! I had so much fun writing that oneshot, and am happy y'all enjoyed it too! This week has been amazing so far, and everyon'e support and kind words has made it so much better. It's also been a bit of an intense week, writing and posting a chapter everyday, but it's been worth it!_

 _Also, for anyone who hasn't already done so, please check out all the cool artwork and stuff being made for this event, on both tumblr and twitter! It'll be worth your time, trust me._

 _Now, onward to Superheroes~!_

* * *

 _Superheroes_

* * *

October 31st - the spookiest time of year. That, or the time to have fun and eat lots of candy and dress up. For Amy Rose, it'd certainly be the latter. She'd been invited by her friends to a costume party, and right now she was trying to convince her boyfriend, Sonic, to come with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Rouge's Halloween Party?" Amy pouted. The two of them were cuddling on the couch, waiting for the sun to go down.

Sonic held her close. "Sure I'm sure. You know every year Tails and I go trick-or-treating together, and with our speed, we always get so much candy. He'd be heartbroken if I didn't go with him."

"I know, but you guys could come after you're done."

"After we're done? Amy, there are always more houses to visit. With different timezones and stuff, we can keep heading west and outrun the sun. Essentially Halloween for us doesn't end until it's super duper late here. So don't think I'm gonna make it."

"But, it's a superhero theme. Everyone is dressing up as their favorite superhero. Can you please come for just a little while? It's our first Halloween as a couple," Amy begged, her green eyes huge.

As adorable as she was, Sonic had to put his foot down. He couldn't go to the party with Amy. He had a surprise for her later, but that hinged on her not knowing about it, it being a surprise and all.

"Sorry, no can do. 'Sides - I already _am_ a superhero," Sonic said, puffing his chest out.

"I know," Amy said with a dreamy voice, hugging her boyfriend close, enjoying his amazing body so close to hers.

"What would be the fun of me going as myself?"

"Then _you'd_ be there!"

Sonic kissed the top of her head. "Have fun, okay? I'll see you later." He untangled himself from her huggle, and headed towards the door. "This candy isn't gonna collect itself!"

"Will you at least share some of it with me? And not just the kind you don't like?"

"You bet." He gave her a thumbs up. "See ya! Luv ya!"

"Bye…" Amy called out, and even after Sonic left, she ran to the window and watched the blue blur disappear into the distance. She gave a wistful sigh, wanting him to stay behind, but she knew Sonic had to be himself. It was part of the reason she loved him so much.

For now though, it was time to get ready for the party.

It shouldn't be any surprise who Amy's favorite superhero was. And she had everything she needed to look just like him. First things first, she'd have to start preparing the dye bath. As the warm water filled the tub, Amy poured in copious amounts of fur and quill dye into the pool of water. Deep blue hues swirled through the formerly clear liquid. Ready to enter, the girl discarded her boots, headband, gloves, and dress. Unsure of just how this would work, she started by dipping in just one foot. After just a moment, she removed it to find it dyed a deep cobalt blue. A grin grew up her face, and without waiting a second longer, Amy plunged her whole body into the bathtub, covering herself from head to toe in blue dye. She was careful not to dye her arms though, as those would need to stay the same tan color.

The girl took a moment to just relax and soak, but then stepped out of the tub.

"Wouldn't mind painting myself blue for you," she sung to herself as she admired her bare reflection in the mirror. The royal blue color was fetching, and she was loving it on herself. Without her headband, Amy's quills were popped up just like Sonic's were naturally. She had to style her bangs to fall behind her ears, and her quills were shorter, but they were still perky.

"If only Sonic could see me," she pouted as she pulled on a tight bodysuit.

She couldn't quite go to the party naked, despite the fact that Sonic himself never wore clothes. But the form-hugging suit was the same color as her dyed fur, and even had the pale tan patch like Sonic's. Next were the shoes, which were ridiculously easy to find. Amy decided to go with soap shoes for comfort and a bit of nostalgia. Her outfit now complete, the girl nodded to herself. Other than her obvious girlish figure that she couldn't change, she was the spitting image of Sonic himself.

Amy made her way to the party, laughing at passerby who gave her a double-take. She tried out giving her own thumbs-up and wink, but everyone seemed a bit weirded out by that. Amy then tried to run off like Sonic only to nearly fall in the unfamiliar shoes. She found herself wishing for her favorite boots, but would hold up if she could be her hero for a few hours.

Entering the party, Amy had to put on her fake Sonic voice as she entered. "Have no fear, Sonic the Hedgehog is here!"

"Oh my god," Rouge gasped. "You actually did it Amy." The bat, who was clad as Black Widow, had to look the hedgehog up and down. "You look just like him."

"I know, right?" she squealed.

"Well, when you talk like that it ruins the effect," Knuckles, aka Captain America, smirked at her. "Seriously, good job though."

"That suit looks great on you, too," Rouge said with a nod.

"Sonic is not gonna know what to do with himself," Knuckles laughed, but then gasped when Rouge elbowed him.

"What do you mean? He told me he's not gonna be back until tomorrow," Amy said with confusion.

"Great job knucklehead," Rouge growled at him.

Amy blinked as it dawned on her. "Wait, do you mean… is he _here_?"

"Guess the cat's outta the bag - hiya, Ames!"

She whipped her head around, and her jaw dropped so fast it hurt. No way - his voice was unmistakable, but this couldn't be him… "What? S-sonic?" she stuttered, not believing her eyes.

In front of her stood her love, her boyfriend - wearing a bright red dress, red boots, red headband. His fur was dyed a light pink color, matching Amy's original shade. He'd dressed up just like her - and it appeared he was even wearing a fake stuffed bra.

She busted out laughing, and tried to speak, but all she could do was point and grip at her stomach, chortling until tears dripped out of her eyes. Everytime she opened her mouth to say something, more laughter poured out. He looked so ridiculous she couldn't handle it.

"Amy, what're you even wearing?" Sonic asked as he approached her giggling form.

"What am, hhahahaaha, what am _I_ wearing?" that just made her burst into more laughter.

Sonic couldn't stop staring at her though. While she was completely covered, the tightness of her bodysuit left little of her curves to his imagination. Other than that, he was impressed at how she really did look like him, and had gone all out. Even his old shoe style and everything.

Finally Amy caught her breath, and only had a few slight giggles left in her. "Why are you even here? I thought you were going with Tails?"

"I was...But when a little birdie told me you were dressing up like me, well, I wasn't about to turn down the challenge. And I wanted to surprise ya. "

"But…" Amy suddenly realized something. "Sonic, this is a superhero party. Why are you dressed like me, then?"

"Because…" he trailed off and was right in front of her in an instant, his hands on her shoulders. Despite his deep pink fur and girly outfit, Amy was entranced by his unchanged jade eyes. She could see so much tenderness and love for her that she nearly melted.

"I know that I've always been _your_ hero, but who's the hero _to_ the hero? And thinkin' on it, I realized there's no one who's been there for me, who's cared for me, who's saved me quite like you have, Ames."

Realizing what she was getting at, Amy "Sonic…"

"You're _my_ hero, Amy."

She melted into his arms among the chorus of "awwwwww"s in the room. The two heroic hedgehogs held each other tightly, sharing a kiss of love and passion and care.

"And you'll always be mine, Sonic. Even if you decide to wear a cute dress." She added with another giggle.

Sonic smirked at her. "Heh, and only _you_ could pull off me so well."


	6. Medical

_Thanks to my reviewers: IHeartSonAmy, NeckBreak, Infinite's Ruby, Lynkia, Akari, Heart Reveries! *singsong voice* I have the best readers in the world~~~_

 _So far, every piece this week has been super cute and fluffy. But today - no more. I'm tired of writing fluff. Let's write something dark and emotional, yes? *pyramid fingers and evil grin* Yes._

 _This chapter may be a little intense for the rating, just a warning… I'd recommend holding onto something while you read._

 _Medical_

Waiting.

 _"There's nothing you can do, Sonic."_

There was. There **always** was. There **had** to be.

 _"She's in the best possible place, receiving the best care."_

No. The best place was with him, in his arms.

 _"Nothing to do but wait."_

Waiting. Waiting, always waiting. The one thing he was bad at, the one thing he couldn't do, the one thing that left him helpless.

The time spent at the hospital so far was a blur, even for him. Sonic had found Amy in a bad state and immediately brought her here. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Images of her crumpled form, lying in a pool of blood, her clothes torn - it killed him. He'd give anything to take her place, take her pain. Despite his protests they wouldn't let him in to see her yet. He'd had half a mind to just barge in, and if it weren't for his two best friends each grabbing an arm, he would have done just that.

Since then, nothing. He was numb. He couldn't read, he couldn't focus on anything, he couldn't just sit in the waiting room, yet he couldn't run off and leave her alone. He was in his own state of emotional torture but knew Amy must be in so much more pain. The hero paced the floor, his fists balled up, his nails nearly cutting through his gloves. The unfamiliar emotions raced through his veins like adrenaline. He was worried, he was angry. He was scared. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless. They said he could wait, and that's all he could do. But Sonic couldn't wait.

He stopped walking, and fiercely took in Tails' concerned gaze from across the waiting room.

"I have to see her."

His little brother couldn't move his lips into a smile. "You know that's not a good idea, but I can't stop you."

"I can."

Sonic turned to the guardian, who lived up to his title by blocking the door to the ward, his arms out-stretched. Sonic knew he could run right past Knuckles before he knew what hit him. In his mind's eye he could see himself doing just that, bursting past the echidna and running from room to room until he spotted Amy. The only thing stopping him was the fear of what he'd find if he did. He hadn't wasted any time trying to diagnose any of Amy's injuries himself, so he had no clue what was injured and what wasn't. None of it could be worse than what he'd imagined.

The faceoff between the friendly rivals was intense, but Sonic's focus was on his own thoughts racing through his mind. As grim as they were, they distracted him from the images haunting his brain.

She could die. His last glimpse of her alive would be when he reluctantly handed her off to the nursing staff… her little face, normally so petite and pretty, now swollen and bruised. Her pink fur stained red with blood…. Blood that still covered Sonic's chest and arms, that he'd refused to clean off. He'd wear it for the rest of his life if he had to, a badge shame, of the one time he was too slow and thought she could handle herself. Amy was a strong girl - and when he'd first heard her battlecry screams he'd let her fight on her own, but her blood-curdling cry for help still chilled him to his bones. He'd rushed to her location instantly only to find he was too late, too slow.

 _"Sonic stop blaming yourself, you did all you could."_

He heard Tails' voice, but he drowned it out - the fox didn't know any better. He should have been there earlier. He'd sworn to always protect her, and he'd failed the one time it counted.

"Sonic, is it? You were the one to find her. Can I ask you a few questions?"

He glanced towards the sound of the voice - a police officer with a pen and notepad in hand. If he was going to think about that moment, he might as well tell it to someone that could help.

"Yeah." The blue hedgehog looked down, his fists tight.

"Do you have any idea who did this to her?"

His eyes narrowed at the officer. Maybe this one wasn't worth his time. "If I did, do you think I'd be standing here doing nothing? I'd be hunting them down."

"Does she have any enemies? Anyone powerful who'd want to hurt her in any way?"

"Hmph, my enemies are her enemies, and I got lots of them. All of them are powerful if _I_ haven't already dealt with them."

"That doesn't really narrow it down."

"As I said," Sonic said curtly, already impatient. "If I knew who did this, I'd be going after them."

"You're not being very helpful, Sonic."

"I know you're not, but what am I?" he shot back immaturely, done with this conversation. He sped out of the waiting room, desperate for some fresh air and open spaces. His claustrophobia was getting to him, and he knew he could manage a few laps around the block.

The air outside was humid - as he ran along, it was like trying to breathe underwater. The sky was cloudy, but at least in an interesting way, the clouds layered from light to dark. None of that could take his mind off the situation at hand, and he was soon back in the waiting room. As much as this felt like a prison, he didn't want to leave Amy for more than a few seconds. He settled into the chair next to Tails, let out a huge sigh, and closed his eyes to try and nap.

"Wake me up if anything happens," he muttered.

About a half-hour later, the doctor burst into the waiting room. Every pair of eyes was on her in an instant.

'How is she?' the room asked collectively, by not saying a word.

"Amy's… not good. Her injuries are… severe. She's unconscious, and we'll likely need to operate."

"Do it." Sonic said without hesitation.

The doctor nodded at him. "We would like to. The problem is, we need more hedgehog blood."

Sonic dashed in front of the doctor, pushing Knuckles aside. "Hook me up, I'll give as much as you need."

"Perfect. Go through that door and talk to Cindy, she'll get you set up. We appreciate your generosity Sonic."

The blue hedgehog had already disappeared behind the door. Tails cleared his throat, watching the earlier exchange with interest.

"You don't actually need 'hedgehog blood', do you?" Tails asked skeptically.

"Yes, we do, but we also wanted to get Sonic out of the room."

"Why?" Knuckles asked, confused.

The doctor said, "We're all well aware how much Sonic cares for Amy, and he's quite impulsive. Given Amy's... situation, we thought the news would come better from the both of you. So we'll tell you first."

"And what _is_ her situation?" Tails was almost afraid to ask.

Sonic wasn't too fond of sitting still in a chair, hooked up to a machine draining his life force, but here he was, voluntarily. The nurse said he should take it easy for the rest of the day, but like _that_ was gonna happen. After as he could see Amy, and comfort her, he was going on the hunt. The nurse refused to answer any of his questions, so he was left to his own grim thoughts, again. No matter what he tried, the same two thoughts went over and over in his mind.

 _She could die._

 _And he hadn't even told her how he felt._

How _did_ he feel, exactly? It wouldn't matter if she died without knowing. Previously, Sonic had told himself he'd figure all of that out later, could afford to wait as Amy would be there for him forever. He'd never imagined she might be gone all of a sudden. It was unfathomable. Impossible. Amy was always there for him, right behind him, by his side, had his back. Now she was in the hospital, and he might have lost her for good.

The door started to creak open, and Sonic looked over expectantly. He nearly jumped out of the chair when a pink hedgehog entered.

"No, no, it's too late…" she said, biting down hard on her lip.

" _Amy_?" He whelped. "How are you - " He stared at her with wide eyes, as she looked perfectly healthy and fine, not a bruise on her flawless skin.

"Sonic, shush! That wasn't me, just a decoy to distract you! Eggman is trying to trick us!" Amy hissed.

He took just a moment to let it sink in. "So you're okay?"

"Yes, but…" she gulped and stared at the bag that was slowly filling with blood. "You might not be."

"What do you mean?"

"You pink little rat!" The robotic voice shocked both of them, and they turned to face Metal Sonic himself. The bot stood in the doorway, his cold red eye sockets somehow filled with hatred.

Amy summoned her hammer, and took a fighting stance, protecting her love. "Get lost you hunk a junk! You're _not_ getting his blood!"

"What's he want with my blood?" Sonic demanded, looking frantically at the red liquid.

Metal spoke. "It's part of Eggman's plan. And I _will_ bring it to him."

Sonic started to reach for the needle to dislodge it, but his copy was at his side in an instant, gripping his arm to stop him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You think this is a simple, hospital-grade machine? Eggman has upgraded it specifically for this purpose; it has a defense mechanism. Remove that needle, and it will eject poison into your bloodstream, resulting in your slow, painful, pathetic death."

"No!" Amy protested, and swung her hammer at Metal. "Get your ugly metal hands off of him!"

Metal simply sidestepped her swing, and removed the bag of blood already collected. He replaced it with a fresh empty one.

"So you're just gonna drain all my blood and let me die? I'll take my chances with this poison, and then kick your butt," Sonic snapped, and began fiddling with the IV again.

"No, as much as I'd love to let you die, Eggman wants you alive, so your body will keep making more blood. I have an antidote that I will give you as soon as I've collected enough of a sample. All you have to do is sit still and give us what we want."

"Not a chance," Sonic finally had loosened the needle from it's sheath in his elbow. Once again there was a hand grabbing his arm, but this time it belonged to a pink hedgehog.

"Amy, let me go," he growled. "I can take him."

"Not while you're short on blood and being poisoned!"

"I can do this."

"No, you can't. You could die!"

"Never stopped me before."

"Please, Sonic, I can't lose you," she said, and her desperate words hit him hard. Just a few minutes ago he'd been worried sick that Amy was dying, and he couldn't picture his life without her. He didn't want to do the same to her.

But what choice did he have? Amy was strong but she couldn't fight Metal by herself, and he couldn't do much while stuck in this chair, losing more blood by the second. He was getting weaker, and dizziness was starting to hit him. Every second he did nothing was a second he was losing strength...

Metal spoke again. "So very pathetic. This just proves you're the weaker version of me. All it took for you to give us what we wanted was _pretend_ to hurt your girlfriend."

" _She's not my girlfriend_ ," Sonic grumbled, but both of them ignored him.

" - and you jumped at the chance to give up your strength. We didn't even have to hurt the real one."

Amy's eyes blazed, and she let go of Sonic's arm to instead grip her hammer with both hands. "Just try!"

Seeing the opportunity, Sonic pulled the wires loose from the needle, stopping the flow of blood into the bag. Now free of the machine, the blue hedgehog leaped to his feet, focusing his eyes to fight the dizziness. Amy immediately shouted his name, but then he showed her his arm - the syringe was still sticking out of his elbow, the poison unreleased.

"Hm, you think you've won? No matter, I've collected enough for now," the bot gathered up the blood and zoomed out the door. Sonic and Amy both gave chase.

"I gave you what you wanted, where's that antidote?" Sonic yelled at him from behind.

Metal kept his gaze straight ahead. "Nice try, but that's not going to happen. I'd rather let you die. Besides, it's not where I'm going. You can either chase me or look for it. Your choice, hedgehog."

Sonic clenched his jaw. It was getting hard to concentrate and run and think at the same time, his body was feeling sluggish. He turned to the girl at his side.

"Amy…" he gasped for air. "You go back and get Tails and Knuckles and look for the antidote with them. I'll make sure Eggman doesn't get my blood."

"No! I'm not leaving you when you're like this."

"Amy - "

"I love you, Sonic."

Her words hit him stronger than her hammer ever did, stealing his breath. Words that he'd always wanted to say to her, but never could... and they just flowed so naturally off her tongue towards him. It was so easy for her to share her feeoings. His weakened heart couldn't take it. Earlier he thought _she_ might die, and now there was a good chance _he_ would.

The world was spinning around him, and not just because of his speed. He was having a hard time figuring out which was was up, and if his legs didn't have muscle memory he would have collapsed by now. If only his mouth had some sort of muscle memory of sharing his feelings with Amy…

Sonic had to find her face in the chaos swirling around him, just to keep himself grounded. His head was pounding and he wanted to stop and rest and not move...

"Then you - go after him - and I'll turn back - " he managed to say, slowing down to a jog so he could hold his head in his hands.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not leaving you. You should go back to the hospital - Let him have the blood, we'll deal with him when you're healthy again. Please, Sonic?"

He was in no state to disagree or argue, and instead held out his hand to her. She took it immediately, steadying him. The world still swirled around him, a rainbow kaleidoscope. He tried to get his bearings by hanging his head and staring at the ground, and had to sink to his knees. When his fur touched the ground, he realized he wasn't running anymore, and had stopped a long time ago. The world around him wasn't blurry due to his speed, but his own disorientation. Metal had already gotten away. He'd lost.

"Hold onto my arm and I'll help you get back," Amy coached, gently bringing him to his feet. "I'll get you something to eat and drink, and then we can look for your cure, okay?"

Her voice, so caring, so sweet - it would have warmed his heart if he hadn't noticed something that made it stop beating.

The needle was no longer lodged into his skin.

It must have come out somewhere as he was chasing his metallic double. As he sat there, the poison had to be coursing through his veins, slowly killing him, and Sonic couldn't run fast enough to save himself. He had no idea where they were as it was painful to look around at anything but Amy's beautiful face, but he figured it had to be in the middle of nowhere and away from civilization, on the way to Eggman's base. He was dying, right here, right now.

He didn't have much time left.

"Amy," he whispered, and crawled into her lap. All he wanted was to rest his head on something, and her soft legs and dress would be more than enough. She looked down at him, her emerald eyes filled with tears. She sniffled and wiped at them, but a few salty droplets landed on his face. He had to tell her.

"Amy, I - " he couldn't finish.

No, now was not the time to be shy, not the time to hide his feelings, not the time to hesitate. Now was the time to tell the truth. Now was all the time he had left. Now would be the last time he'd get to see her, the last time she heard his voice - he had to make it count.

The world was spinning, and his thoughts were getting more and more sluggish. The only thing that kept him grounded was Amy's arms around him.

"No, Sonic, please don't… please don't…" she begged softly, her hands brushing across his face. "Please… I can't…"

"Shh.." he soothed. "You'll be okay… take care of yourself, and our friends… I… I've always… loved you…"

His world faded away, the last thing to hit his eyes was Amy's soft lips, whispering his name.

Waiting.

Amy nervously squeezed at her hands, not even bothering to wipe away her tears. She knew more were coming; there was no point of plugging a waterfall. She sat in the waiting room, her legs dangling to the floor, tears falling freely.

 _"The machine - no pulse - there's a chance - he's out cold - what if we tried - do we even know what happened - "_

The voices rolled past her, but she heard none of those words. The only record playing in her mind, as if stuck on repeat, were _his_ last words.

 ** _"I've always loved you…"_**

His death may have broken her heart, but his last words shattered her existence. Had he meant it, or was it simply a comfort? She already knew she'd be left wondering the truth. _Forever._

Perhaps.

As much as she'd wanted to mourn over him back in the field, she knew she couldn't give up. Sonic was in a bad state, but she wasn't going to stop trying or leave him there. He'd taught her that much, and knew he'd do the same for her. Maybe she couldn't feel a pulse, but she still picked up his heavy ragdoll body, and carried him all the way back to the hospital, tearfully explaining what happened to the hospital staff.

The doctors took him away from her, and she'd come to the waiting room, hoping and praying that he was okay, that maybe he had a weak pulse and she hadn't felt it, maybe the poison wasn't quite delivered all the way, maybe Metal was lying, maybe he was strong enough to fight it, maybe -

" _Amy._ "

Sonic the Hedgehog could not be dead. He just couldn't. It wasn't possible. Amy wasn't about to let that happen. There was so much he had to do, so much she had to do, with him. Had he really loved her all this time? Why had he kept it from her? Why wait until he was dying and it didn't matter anymore?

 _"Amy."_

He was still alive. He had to be. Amy always knew where Sonic was, and still did. She could feel it in her heart; his presence had never left it. But it was weak. It was calling out to her, wishing she could be next to him. It was scared and in pain, and she had to go to it. She had to be with him. His presence was getting stronger now, as she focused on it more.

" _I've always loved you…"_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

 _"I've always loved you…"_

Even as he ran away, she could see his desire to stay. Even as he pushed her aside, she could see his blush. Even as he died in her arms, she could see he was still alive, still holding on -

 **"Amy!"**

She blinked; Tails' blue eyes came into focus.

"He's okay. The doctors managed to concoct an antidote thanks to residue of the poison on the wires he pulled out. He was deeply unconscious but he's alive. And you know Sonic, he'll heal fast."

The words weren't registering immediately. "He had no pulse…" she gasped.

"He had a weak one. And whatever poison Metal put in that machine was powerful. We're pretty sure that Eggman faked your injuries, and then bribed the doctor to ask for blood, and the nurse to bring Sonic to the poisoned machine. But you brought him back here to us and luckily we were already working on that cure. You saved him, Amy…. we all did."

The girl shook her head, not ready to emotionally bounce back yet. Sonic was alive; she should be cheerfully jumping for joy, but she was still broken and shaken from his words.

 _"I've always loved you…"_

She swallowed to lubricate her throat. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, of course," Tails said, and offered her a smile. "And don't worry, they won't ask you for any hedgehog blood."

Amy didn't crack a smile, but instead headed through the double doors, not letting anything get in her way. Tails shouted a room number after her, and Amy barely heard it. The white hospital walls passed by in a blur as she raced to see her love. There - she could see him through the window. She entered without wasting any more time.

The blue hedgehog laid prone on the bed, his eyes closed, and plenty of needles marked up his arms. They were feeding him necessary fluids to replace all that he'd lost. Amy didn't mind though; he was alive. The vitals monitor and heartbeat beeps had never been more comforting. She gently rested her fingertips on his hand - his green eyes snapped open.

Amy gasped. "Sonic!" She had to resist every urge to hug him. "You're… alive… awake… here.." More tears spilled out of her eyes as he turned to a blur in front of her, despite being stationary.

"Thanks for carrying me back here," the hero managed to say in a weak voice.

"I thought I'd lost you." Amy stroked his hand, glad to feel his warmth again.

"I thought I was gone, too," he admitted, and his eyes fluttered close, needing to rest. "I'm only alive because of you."

"I'm so glad you're here, Sonic.." she muttered, still caressing his hand. "I don't know what I'd do if…." she trailed off.

They sat in silence for a moment, nothing but the heartbeat beeps between them. Sonic broke the silence.

"I meant it, you know..." He didn't have to elaborate, as they both knew what words he referred to.

She managed just a simple nod, but her heart was thrilled, and it beat wildly in her chest. "I always knew."

Sonic's eyes were still closed, but his muzzle turned red. "Yeah… guess that's why I never said anything, cuz I didn't have to - but, I didn't want to die with any regrets." He opened one eye to peek at her, giving the appearance of a wink.

Amy winked back, her smile slowly returning. She couldn't think of anything clever or cute to say, and knew that just being here, holding his hand, would be enough. Then again, as both her and Sonic learned today, words were powerful and important. So she said the only thing that mattered, cleverness disregarded.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too, Amy."


	7. Captured

_My amazing reviewers: LustLets, Akari, Heart Reveries, NeckBreak, IHeartSonAmy!_

 _After yesterday's chapter I'm pretty burnt out (I wrote most of that in one sitting), so have something short and sweet~ I was in a **super flirty** mood while writing this so be prepared for that haha..._

 _SonAmy week is almost over, but it's been an amazing event! Enjoy "Captured!"_

* * *

 _Captured_

* * *

Damsel in distress.

The role she'd played too often, and come to hate. Amy had told herself long ago she wanted to be more independent, but had failed miserably at that goal. It seems nowadays, she was always used as bait to lure Sonic into danger. Of course, her hero always came to save her, and Amy would forever cherish the moments he held her in his arms, close to his heart, protecting her and keeping her safe. Still, there was a piece of her that felt like a burden. An annoyance, an inconvenience. She shouldn't have to be in danger to get Sonic to hold her. Did he just see her as a weak girl who constantly needed her help?

As she sat in Eggman's latest cage for her, Amy looked around, trying to find a way out on her own. Maybe if she could escape and join Sonic in the fight, she could impress him and finally get him to notice her - and as more than just a girl needing to be saved. She could see it now, Sonic looking at her in awe and impressed, and he would just have to sweep her off her feet and pull her in for a kiss and then they'd live happily ever after.

Yes. Amy had to make that happen. Now, how to get out of here…?

..~...

"I'm here to bust you out, Ames!" Sonic came to a stop confidently in front of… an empty cage?

"Ames?"

Sonic glanced around the room. Nothing, no one anywhere close. That was strange, just a few moments ago Eggman had been bragging he was holding Amy captive in this very cage. Sonic had kicked his butt as always, and now he was here to free the girl, but she'd gotten out. Had Eggman taken her somewhere else, was she still being held?

Sonic headed back to his friends, who were waiting by the Tornado. He quickly spotted Tails and Knuckles, and with them - there she was. How had she gotten out here so fast? Had she escaped herself?

"Thanks for saving me, Knuckles!" he heard Amy say in a sugary sweet, singsong voice.

Sonic's jaw dropped, and then clenched when he saw her next move. She leaned in close, before planting a kiss on Knuckles' muzzle. No she just didn't!

"Grr," he mumbled. Jealousy bubbled up within him like boiling water, threatening to explode. He approached the group, his fists clenched. Exacerbating his envy, Knuckles took Amy's hand and kissed it. Sonic growled, and didn't hesitate his next move.

"What gives, Knux?" Sonic demanded of his friend, suddenly in his face. He pushed Amy to the side and away from the echidna.

"We have a problem, Sonic?" Knuckles demanded, his temper already flaring up.

"Yeah we do. I was supposed to be the one to save Amy!"

 _And get that kiss_ , he thought, but felt his face flame from the idea.

"What's the big deal? We all got out okay," Knuckles said with a shrug.

"I can kiss you too, Sonic~!" Amy offered, batting her eyes at him.

His blush deepened as he examined her soft lips, and he shot back, "No, I don't care about that! That's not what this is about!"

"Then what _is_ this about?" Tails asked, smirking at his older brother.

Sonic felt three pairs of eyes staring him down, and he realized he'd painted himself in a corner here. Crap - his impulsiveness had caused him to stick his foot in his mouth. He turned his back on his friends, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Never mind. Just next time, let _me_ do the saving, okay? I gotta keep up my hero cred."

He heard Tails and Knuckles both snort laughter behind him, but he didn't care. Maybe it was a lame way to save face, but he'd had to say something. For now he just wouldn't look at them until his blush died down. Amy's voice, though, made him want to spin around.

"And Tails, thank you for piloting us out of there! I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

The blue hedgehog turned just in time to see Amy plant a kiss on the kitsune's forehead. She brushed away his bangs, and then pressed her lips to his face again, this time on his fuzzy cheek.

Sonic was livid. They were all messing with him. He knew it. Still, a guttural growl escaped his throat before he exclaimed. "Oh come on, is that really necessary!?"

Tails and Knuckles were nearly imploding with laughter, their hands gripping their mouths.

"He's so jealous," Tails said between giggles.

"Cut it out, you two! I am not. Just don't see why the kissing is necessary."

"That's fine," Amy finally spoke, and Sonic was too flushed to look at her. "Because my offer to kiss you has been revoked."

"Hmm, like I care," he grumbled again, his eyes glued to the sky. "I don't care, okay? It's not like you've kissed me before or anything, so I'm not missing out, nope."

Tails didn't even bother holding back his laughter, and Sonic shot him a a murderous stare.

"Instead, I'm going to kiss Knuckles again, for holding me in his strong arms and saving me, ah, my hero…" she drawled, and leaned in to kiss his cheek again.

"Grrrrrr…"

Knuckles smiled at her and even gave a wink, as if to mock Sonic more. "You're welcome, Amy, anytime. I've got your back."

"Okay, okay, enough - " Sonic belted out, exasperated. Without another thought, he ran over to Amy and pulled her close to him. His hands fell down to her hips, letting their bodies line up as he pushed his face towards hers. Sonic didn't let himself hesitate; he knew is he did, he'd chicken out. No more thinking, it was time for action.

Their lips met just briefly, but in that moment, it was enough for Sonic to feel a sense of relief from his jealousy. This had been what his heart was craving and longing for this whole time, and it felt nice, if only for a few seconds, to hold Amy and make her all his. It gave him a thrill unlike anything he'd felt - his heart was tenderized as they shared a romantic moment.

"Ooooooop!" Tails and Knux cheered, but Sonic ignored them to grin at the blushing girl he'd just kissed.

"There. None of that cheek kissing. _That's_ how you do it the right way," he smirked at her.

Amy looked stunned, but she didn't miss a beat and grinned flirtatiously. "Wow, Sonic, I didn't realize you were so _experienced_. Wanna show me what else you can do?

He smirked back, and leaned in again, this time capturing her lips in a more thorough kiss. He could feel her grin against his mouth, her lips pushing into his, passionate and wanting. Sonic's hands crawled up Amy's back, shivering when he met her bare skin and was reminded her dress was lowcut in the back. He wanted and _had_ to have her close, taste her luscious lips. She had instantly become his new favorite flavor and Sonic couldn't get enough of her.

Maybe the first few seconds of the kiss had been motivated by pure jealousy and lust, but as they continued kissing, the hedgehogs felt their hearts begin beating together in unison. It didn't just feel nice in their lips, but in their emotions as well - they were captivated by each other.

"Knux, should we just leave them here?" Tails whispered while the hedgehogs were locking lips.

"Yeah, let's go…" The two hopped in the Tornado, and Tails started the engine.

The sound of the plane was just barely enough to get Sonic and Amy's attention off of each other, and they broke the kiss out of nothing but necessity. Sonic reacted fast, gathering Amy into his arms and leaping onto the wings of the plane. He shielded her from the intense winds as they gained altitude, and Amy held onto him closely, unable to hide her grin as she nuzzled into his chest.

"That was a pretty nice kiss," Sonic said.

"Mmm, you're not so bad yourself," she purred. "We should do it again."

Sonic was seriously starting to become attracted to this confident, flirty nature that Amy was showing. He'd pushed her off in the past, but knowing how good of a kisser she was, and how amazing he made her feel, he may have to reconsider his stance to keep her at a distance.

"Anytime Rose," he winked at her again, his hands falling back to her waist.

Once the plane leveled out at cruising altitude, Amy giggled and spoke. "Oh, and for the record Sonic, Knuckles didn't save me, I got myself out of prison."

"Yeah, we just wanted to mess with you," Knuckles added slyly.

"Thought it'd be funny," Tails was still giggling in cockpit.

Sonic drooped, clearly unamused. "I hate all of you. Except you." He pointed at Amy. "I like you," he added with a wink.


End file.
